Scooby-Doo Team-Up
Scooby-Doo Team-Up is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #31: 25 Oct 2017 Current Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #32: 22 Nov 2017 Next Issue :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #33: 27 Dec 2017 Status Monthly series. Characters Main Characters *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby-Doo Allies *Batman *Robin *Ace the Bat-Hound *Starfire *Raven *Victor Stone/Cyborg *Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman * Aquaman * Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Albrick Einstone * Fred Flintstone * Wilma Flintstone * Pebbles Flintstone * Barney Rubble * Betty Rubble * Bamm-Bamm Rubble * The Great Gazoo * George Jetson * Jane Jetson * Judy Jetson * Elroy Jetson * Rosie * Astro * Mr. Spacely * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen * Krypto the Superdog * Jonny Quest * Dr. Benton Quest * Roger "Race" Bannon * Hadji * Bandit * Secret Squirrel * Morocco Mole * Double-Q * Batgirl * Phantom Stranger * Jim Corrigan/The Spectre * Boston Brand/Deadman * Flash * Solavar * Billy Batson/Captain Marvel * Mary Batson/Mary Marvel * Freddy Freeman/ Captain Marvel, Jr. * Uncle Dudley/Uncle Marvel * Mr. Tawky Tawny * Shazam * Katar Hol/Carter Hall/Hawkman * Shayera Hol/Shiera Hall/Hawkgirl * G'nort * Enemies *Fake Man-Bats/3 Shoplifters *Scarecrow/Jonathan Crane *The Spook/Val Kaliban *False Face * Myron the Mildly Irritating * Duke of Deception * Gorilla Grodd * Sinestro * Solomon Grundy * Cheetah/Priscilla Rich * Bizarro * Brainiac * Lex Luthor * Flint Pumice/Phantom of the Operrock * Prankster * Dr. Zin * Yellow Pinkie * Catwoman * Tannarak * Black Manta * Orm/Ocean Master * Mirror Master * Rogar * Mr. Mind * Timothy Karnes/Sabbac * Stinky Printwhistle/Ibac * Mr. Banjo * Mr. Atom * King Kull * Goatman * Herkimer/Crocodile Man * Unknown Human-Headed Snakeman * Carl Sands/Shadow Thief * Neutral *Man-Bat/Kirk Langstrom (Note: When Kirk Langstrom is Man-Bat, he is not himself.) *Bat-Mite (Note: Bat-Mite is just a nuisance.) *Scooby-Mite *Larry (Note: This is Larry's first appearance outside of the Teen Titans franchise.) *Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy Minor Characters *Kaye Daye *Roy Raymond *Mysto the Magician *Dr. Terrance Thirteen *Slam Bradley *Jason Bard * Tim Edistone Other Characters/Places/Things * Enrocco Carustone Recent Storylines Scooby-Doo Team-Up #32 Scooby-Doo Team-Up #31 Past Storylines Scooby-Doo Team-Up #15 At the start of this story, Mystery, Inc. helps the Flash defeat Mirror Master and a monster the villain made out of light. After Mirror Master is taken away, Flash receives a telepathic call from King Solavar of Gorilla City. A ghost gorilla is causing trouble in Gorilla City. Flash brings Mystery, Inc. to Gorilla City where Solavar has trouble telling the Mystery, Inc. gang apart. Grodd is immediately suspected. Mystery, Inc. faced Grodd before. Now, he has broken out of prison, again. However, he is not the mastermind behind the scare. The mastermind turns out to be Rogar, a real estate developer angry that Solavar rejected his proposals. Rogar is arrested for causing the scare while Grodd is arrested for breaking out of jail. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #14 Cruise ships in Miami are being attacked. Mystery, Inc. is asked to help. Sure enough Aquaman comes to help stop the attacks. Of course, Black Manta is behind them. The purpose is to distract Aquaman while his evil brother, the Ocean Master, takes over Atlantis. However, Aquaman, Mera and Mystery, Inc. arrive just in time to help Aqualad and Aquagirl defeat Ocean Master. They then have a banquet which drives Shaggy and Scooby-Doo crazy. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #13 On Halloween,The Phantom Stranger and Deadman arrive at Mystery, Inc.'s house to investigate some mysterious ghost disappearances. The culprit turns out to be Tannarak, the arch-nemesis of the Phantom Stranger. Tannarak traps the Phantom Stranger and Deadman. However, with help from the Spectre, Tannarak is defeated. It is revealed that was all a dream in Shaggy's mind. It never happened. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #12 A mysterious letter has Mystery, Inc. in Gotham. When they find out that Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy wrote the letter, they are not happy. Harley Quinn is convinced that something they stole is cursed, and the appearance of a ghost seems to confirm that. It turns out that Catwoman has sought the that artifact for herself. When Batgirl arrives, Mystery, Inc. joins forces with her to put all three criminals in the hoosegow and succeed. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #11 A peace summit is attacked by the Ghost of King Leopold who was the king of one of the countries seeking peace that started feud between the countries over his head. Double-Q recruits the Mystery, Inc. to help investigate as they are most familiar with ghosts. They are teamed up with Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole. Together, they find that the ghost was really Yellow Pinkie, the arch-nemesis of Secret Squirrel, who was supplying weapons to the two countries. The peace treaty is signed ending centuries of war between the two countries. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #10 While investigating a mysterious ruby that is rumored to be cursed, the Mystery, Inc. gang runs into someone they do not expect to be there. One of those people turns out to be the famous scientist, Dr. Benton Quest. The others are Race Bannon, Jonny Quest (his son), Hadji, and Bandit. They join forces to solve the mystery. The mummy turns out to be a henchman of Dr. Zin who kidnaps Dr. Quest and uses the ruby for a death ray. It is on to the Island of Monsters. There, Dr. Quest is rescued, Dr. Zin is Captured, and Dr. Zin's base is destroyed. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #9 At the Daily Planet, it is business as usual even if Clark Kent often disappears. Just then, the Ghost of Julius Caesar appears when Perry White says "Great Caesar's Ghost". The ghost appears intangible. Jimmy Olsen contacts Superman who is fighting Brainiac, Mongul, Grax, and Terra-Man. Superman defeats them and comes to the Daily Planet. He brings Mystery, Inc. to the Daily Planet Building. They figure out that the ghost is a hologram controlled by the Prankster. Prankster exposes Superman to Red Kryptonite which Mystery, Inc. has never heard of. This turns Superman into a monster. With the Krypto the Superdog's help, an accidentally superpowered Shaggy and Scooby stop Superman and the Prankster. Superman fixes everything up. A little while later, Lois Lane mentions to Clark Kent that as usual he was not there. Shaggy wonders why. There is an indication that Mystery, Inc. will find out that Clark Kent is Superman some time in the future. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #8 Continuing from the previous issue, the Mystery, Inc. gang are now stuck in a future world that is home to the Jetsons. They hang out with the Jetsons who consider the concept of the time machine. They visit George Jetson's boss Mr. Spacely and explain what they do. Mr. Spacely explains that in this time period, superstition, ghosts, and all that nonsense has gone the way of the dinosaur. Or has it? Suddenly, out of nowhere, a mysterious Space-Age Spectre appears. But it turns out to be Elroy Jetson's robot. Elroy wants to spend more time with his father. George Jetson then shows Mystery, Inc. the discovery that was recently made by archaeologists. It is Dr. Einstone's stone age time machine. A test sends Mystery, Inc. back home at last and just in time to solve that mystery. Almost! Scooby-Doo Team-Up #7 While trying to solve a mystery, the Mystery, Inc. end up 10,000 years into the past thanks to a scientist's time machine. They end spending time with the Flintstones and the Rubbles in their home in a secluded valley of unknown location and, more specifically, in the town of Bedrock. (Note: This is part of my explanation for why there are dinosaurs and modern tech in Bedrock. The other is a time-traveling Captain Caveman.) After dinner, it is on to the opera house. There, they discover the Phantom of the Operrock, but thanks to Bamm-Bamm Rubble, he is unmasked as Flint Pumice, a businessman who wants to build a mall on the site of the opera house. After the mystery is solved, the scientist, Dr. Albrick Einstone, has bad news. It will take years to perfect the time machine that brought Mystery, Inc. to the past. Therefore, Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble call in Gazoo who goofs and sends Mystery, Inc. to the future. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #6 At the invitation of their friends, Batman, Robin, and Wonder Woman, Mystery, Inc. is at the Hall of Justice. There they meet Aquaman as well. And there is a problem. Superman is missing. A group of six ghosts called the Rainbow Ghosts are haunting the Hall of Justice. The green one has caused Superman to disappear. They come up with a plan. Fred and Daphne pose as the Wonder Twins who are currently on vacation. Velma poses as Wendy Harris who is currently working for the FBI. Shaggy poses as Marvin White who has gone inactive from the FBI and is currently working as a dentist in Pittsburgh. Scooby-Doo poses as Wonder Dog whose fate is classified. Also, the Super Friends bring in Superman's cousin, Supergirl as well. The plan fails. Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman soon disappear. Supergirl is left in stasis by the yellow ghost. Not only that, but the orange ghost recognizes them. That orange ghost is really an old enemy of Mystery, Inc. and Batman, the Scarecrow. The others are Lex Luthor, Brainiac, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, Sinestro, and Gorilla Grodd. It is the Legion of Doom. There is no doubt that Scarecrow gave the others that idea of posing as ghosts after his past encounter with Mystery, Inc. (See below.) The Legion of Doom give chase. They are joined by Bizarro. Velma uses Bizarro's own brain against him. Fred figures out that Brainiac shrunk the Super Friends. The team finds them in a jar. They break them out and the fight continues. Then, something unexpected happens. Sinestro's ring has chosen Shaggy and Scooby instead. Shaggy brings the Super Friends back to normal size. The Legion of Doom is defeated. Lex Luthor tries to kill them all, but Supergirl stops them. The Super Friends and Mystery, Inc. celebrate. Superman invites Mystery, Inc. to come to Metropolis. Shaggy and Scooby create a trading card with a picture of all of them. What a pair of hams! Scooby-Doo Team-Up #5 Wonder Woman is training Daphne and Velma on Themyscira. Meanwhile, Fred and Shaggy have to stay in Wonder Woman's plane, or the Amazons will go powerless. For Scooby who is a dog, it is safe enough. This coming when there is a mystery to be solved. Monsters have been appearing on Themyscira. Mystery, Inc. is investigating at the request of Batman. It is only when Shaggy falls off his kangaroo that the culprit is revealed. It is the Duke of Deception, one of Ares's children. Shaggy, an ex-sports star, takes advantage of a quirk in Aphrodite's law by keeping his feet off the ground in order for Wonder Woman to defeat him. The members of Mystery, Inc. are hailed as heroes on Themyscira. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #4 Titans Tower is haunted. Robin calls Mystery, Inc. Fred makes note about how this universe is different from the universe they came from before figuring out that Cyborg and Beast Boy are playing a joke. Just then, another person arrives. It is Trigon's brother, Myron the Mildly Irritating. Everyone soon finds out why Raven calls her uncle mildly irritating. But it turns out that Myron is doing this to steal Titans Tower for real estate. Deciding Earth is a bad idea after being severely irritated by Mystery, Inc. and the Teen Titans, he decides to mess with Bat-Mite and his friends. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #3 The trillion-dollar question: How did some of those crooks that Mystery, Inc. exposed acquire those costumes. Batman and Robin can answer that. It is the costume designers galore, Spook and False Face. The two criminals are caught, but suddenly things go crazy. Guess who is behind that? It is Bat-Mite. Bat-Mite plays games with Batman, Robin, and Mystery, Inc., until for some reason, Daphne unmasks the Spook as Val Kaliban. They soon find out that another imp causing trouble. He is Scooby's fan, Scooby-Mite. Scooby-Mite and Bat-Mite fight over who is the better hero until Daphne stops them. The heroes convince the imps to stop and leave them alone for now. Bat-Mite and Scooby-Mite go home. Now, back to Kaliban and False Face. They explain that they had retired after being arrested too many times. They started selling equipment to other people. Batman then reveals that because many of those criminals are now in prison, that makes them complicit. This is a revelation for the two criminals. Just one imp to go, and his name is Larry. Scooby-Doo Team-Up #2 At the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City meeting, Scooby-Doo is woken up by Shaggy after falling asleep while Velma is talking about some of the cases Mystery, Inc. has solved. After the speeches are done, Velma and Shaggy congratulate Robin for inviting them. Velma notices Roy Raymond, host of the TV show Impossible... But True!, and Rick Carter, a.k.a. Mysto the Magician Detective. At the same time, Batman and Fred are having a conversation with Dr. Terrance Thirteen who like Mystery, Inc. is new to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. Dr. Thirteen takes an interest in how Mystery, Inc. solves mysteries. Daphne has a conversation with Kaye Daye, her favorite crime novelist and one of the charter members of the Mystery Analysts. But the main focus is on Scooby-Doo who meets Ace the Bat-Hound, Batman's dog. Ace shows him pictures of other detectives that have attended in the past, including Detective Chimp and Sam Simeon. Then, there is trouble. A strange smell comes through the air. Suddenly, a monster appears. Even Slam Bradley is spooked. Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound are the only ones who cannot see the monster. They realize that the others are hallucinating. The cause turns out to be the Scarecrow's fear toxin which only affects humans. Scarecrow who Scooby-Doo never heard of before wants to keep the Mystery Analysts fighting their own fears while he robs Gotham City clean. Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound hurry out to fight Scarecrow and hopefully get an antidote not realizing that an antidote is unnecessary. Batman and Daphne realize that everyone is hallucinating and get everyone to calm down. After that, there are no monsters. Robin and Mysto realize that Scarecrow had used his fear toxin on them. Then, Robin and Shaggy notice that Scooby and Ace have gone. Jason Bard figures out that they are after the Scarecrow. Batman confirms that. Everyone goes to fight the Scarecrow. Scarecrow realizes that dogs have an advantage over him, so he scares Scooby the way other fake monsters scare him. Scooby ends up exposing Scarecrow to his own toxin just as the Mystery Analysts arrive. A fight breaks out and ends when Scooby pushes Scarecrow to the ground. Fred unmasks the Scarecrow as Jonathan Crane. Dr. Thirteen sees the unmasking done. A few days later, a picture of Scooby-Doo and Ace the Bat-Hound is dedicated at the headquarters of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. What a ham! Scooby-Doo Team-Up #1 When a bat-creature is spotted in Coolsville, Mystery, Inc. is usually the ones investigating. And they do. But they are not the only ones. Batman and Robin are also investigating, and they have suspect. It seems that Kirk Langstrom has become Man-Bat again. Batman explains that Kirk Langstrom had invented what was meant to be a cure for deafness but which had the side effect of turning him into a humanoid bat. Batman, Robin, and Mystery, Inc. go into a mall and stop some shoplifters posing as Man-Bat. Just then, Shaggy and Scooby spot the real Man-Bat. With Batman's help, they cure Man-Bat. Kirk Langstrom thanks Batman and the kids. Batman invites Mystery, Inc. to attend a meeting of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham City. Velma is excited. Meanwhile, Scooby plays a joke on Shaggy and the others laugh. Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Scooby-Doo Team-Up' - Collects #1-6. "Scooby and the gang meet some of the DC Universe’s greatest heroes, including Batman, Robin, Wonder Woman and the Teen Titans, as they take on the monstrous threat of Man-Bat, explore a Titans Tower mystery, and meet the unpredictable imp known as … Scooby- Mite?!" - *'Scooby-Doo Team-Up, vol. 2' - Collects #7-12. "Scooby-Doo and the gang travel through time to meet both the Jetsons and the Flintstones! Plus, Superman needs help from Scooby and the gang, and more!" - *'Scooby-Doo Team-Up, vol. 3' - Collects #13-18. "From the depths of the ocean to the heart of Africa, Scooby and the gang must investigate the deadliest threats imaginable! That is, with a little help from DC's greatest super heroes. The team is ready to take some action, and they get a little help from Aquaman, The Flash, Shazam, and more!" - *'Scooby-Doo Team-Up, vol. 4' - Collects #19-24. - - (forthcoming, December 2017) Digital *'Scooby-Doo Team-Up' - Collects #1-6. - History *Based on the Hanna-Barbera animated series Scooby-Doo. *Sequel to The New Scooby-Doo Movies. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Scooby-Doo created by Joe Ruby and Ken Spears. Publishing History First published in 2013. Future Publication Dates :Scooby-Doo Team-Up, vol. 4 TP: 20 Dec 2017 :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #33: 27 Dec 2017 :Scooby-Doo Team-Up #34: 24 Jan 2018 News & Features * 28 Oct 2013 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=48720 Batman Shakes and Shivers in Fisch's Scooby-Doo Team-Up] Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Scooby-Doo Category:Mystery Category:Kids Category:TV/Movie Tie-in